


Macecha

by SweetSerialKiller



Series: Macecha [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Athos a Aramis žijí poklidně se svým otcem. Tedy do doby než řečený otec začne chodit s ředitelem jejich školy.





	1. Prolog

Jean nenáviděl třídní schůzky. Musel přes hodinu poslouchat zbytečné informace, které mu mohli poskytnout jeho chlapci. Navíc musel snášet lítostivé pohledy žen kolem něj, které si myslely, že byl vdovec a neustále mu vnucovaly svou pomoc (byl si jistý, že některé nabízely víc než jen pomoc).

Jean se to vše snažil přetrpět kvůli svým chlapcům. Když pak konečně schůzky skončily, vydal se k učitelům, kteří si s ním chtěli popovídat.

Většinou slýchal něco ve smyslu, že jeho synové jsou hodní a chytří, ale nebylo by na škodu, kdyby se učili o trochu více.

A nakonec skončil u samotného ředitele školy, který měl s jeho chlapci nejspíš problém, jelikož je většinu času nechával po škole.

Jean zaklepal na dveře ředitelny a chvíli počkal, než vešel dovnitř. Ředitelna byla samozřejmě nejkrásnější místností na škole plná mohutného dřevěného nábytku a vůní kávy.

A uprostřed toho všeho seděl samotný ředitel. Jean si ho představoval jako sedmdesátiletého starce, který nemá nic lepšího na práci než tyranizovat děti Místo toho viděl muže zřejmě o něco mladšího než byl on sám. Celkem atraktivního, mohl-li podotknout.

,,Ano?”

,,Dobré odpoledne, přišel jsem se zeptat na své dva syny. Athose a Aramise.”

,,Aha, ty dva,” přikývl ředitel, než pokynu na židli naproti sobě a odložil papíry, které zrovna pročítal, stranou.

,,Mohu se zeptat, proč jsou tak často po škole?”

,,Nějak si potřebuju získat pozornost jejich otce,” pokrčil rameny ředitel.

Celé jeho chování se změnilo. Na rtech se mu usadil lehký úsměv a jeho tělo bylo uvolněné. A opravdu s ním flirtoval?

,,Proč?”

,,To je snad jasné, ne? Chci vás pozvat ven.” Jean na něj vyjeveně zíral, tak si nakonec ředitel povzdechl a napsal na papírek své číslo. ,,AŽ si to rozmyslíte, ozvěte se mi.”

,,Dobře,” přijal papírek.

,,Budu se těšit.”

Jean přikývl, než odešel pryč. Byl v naprostém šoku.

Když dorazil domů, jeho chlapci už připravovali večeři. Bylo jim čtrnáct a patnáct, byli ve věku, kdy by raději měli být s ostatními svými kamarády venku pozdě do noci. Místo toho trávili večery doma s ním. Byl jim za to vděčný.

,,Tak jak to šlo?” zeptal se ho Athos.

,,V pořádku, nikdo si na nás nestěžoval?”

,,Ne.”

,,Ani Richelieu ne? Byl jsi vůbec za ním?” ptal se Aramis.

,,Kdo?”

,,Ředitel.”

,,Ani ten ne.”

,,Páni, to zírám.”

,,Nicméně mi bylo od všech řečeno, že byste se měli oba začít víc snažit.”

,,Jasně,” protočili oba oči a naservírovali večeři na stůl.

Posadili se ke stolu a začali jíst. Jean poslouchal, jak se baví o fotbalovém zápase, který budou o víkendu hrát. Nicméně se do debaty moc nezapojoval. 

Celou dobu přemýšlel nad tou nabídkou.

…

Jean nemohl spát. Jeho mozek neustále pracoval na plné obrátky. Vůbec nechápal, proč by s ním chtěl Richelieu něco mít. Na druhou stranu se po dlouhé době objevil někdo, kdo o něj projevil zájem (Jean nepočítal ty otravné maminky).

Věděl, že mladší ani krásnější už nebude. Dokud měl kuráž, napsal Richelieuovi esemesku a doufal, že si neudělal moc velkou ostudu.

**Tady Jean Treville, mohli bychom se sejít tento pátek?**

Jean prudce stiskl víčka k sobě a schoval se pod peřinu. Snad už konečně usne. Jenže než měl tu možnost, zapípal mu mobil.

Otevřel novou zprávu a na chvíli zatajil dech.

_ Skvěle, kdy a kde? _

Armand si dovolil úlevně vydechnout, než začal přemýšlet, kde by se mohli sejít.


	2. 1. kapitola

Jean se už po několikáté prohlížel v zrcadle, ale stále nebyl se svým vzhledem úplně spokojený. Byl si moc dobře vědom toho, že mu utíká čas a jeho rande se rychle blíží. Měl se s Richelieuem setkat v nějaké malé klasické francouzské restauraci trochu vzdálené od centra Paříže. 

Richelieu - měl by spíš říkat Armand - mu řekl, že není třeba se zbytečně strojit, ale Jean chtěl udělat dobrý dojem. Bylo to tak dlouho, co byl na rande a nyní vůbec nevěděl, jak se má chovat ani jak se obléct. Byl beznadějný.

Jeho synové byli naštěstí venku - trénovali na fotbalový zápas. Pátek byl proto jediným dnem, kdy byl doma dříve než oni. Nyní to bylo nespornou výhodou, nemusel jim vysvětlovat, kam se tak pěkně obléká a už vůbec jim nechtěl říkat, že jde někam s mužem, který je tak trochu tyranizuje.

S dalším povzdechem se ještě jednou prohlédl v zrcadle. Jeho nynější outfit se mu líbil víc než ty předešlé.

,,Bude to muset stačit, nic lepšího nemám.”

Ještě několikrát zkontroloval, že mu nikde netrčí cedulka a že vypadá opravdu dobře, než opustil svou ložnici a vydal se do restaurace.

Restaurace, kterou Armand vybral, nebyla daleko od jeho domu. Proto se neobtěžoval vytahovat své auto z garáže, místo toho si udělal malou procházku.

Do restaurace vešel s deseti minutovou rezervou, nicméně Armand už tam byl a nervozně bloudil očima po celé místnosti.

Jean se k němu vydal s malým úsměvem na tváři. Věděl, že neudělal chybu, když se mu odvážil napsat.

Armand si ho všiml a okamžitě vstal i s květinou v ruce, kterou mu předal. 

,,Děkuji,” zčervenal Jean. Nikdo mu nikdy nedal na rande květinu.

,,Není zač,” usmál se Armand, než mu odsunul židli. Jean se s radostí usadil.

K jejich stolu přišla servírka a donesla jim jídelní lístky, než se opět vypařila pryč.

,,Musím se přiznat, že mi to stále připadá neskutečné,” uchechtl se Jean.

,,Copak?” zeptal se překvapeně Armand.

,,Nikdy jsem neodcházel z třídních schůzek s nabídkou k rande. Pokud tedy nepočítám maminky ostatních žáků.”

,,Sám nevím, co to do mě vjelo, asi bych se měl omluvit.”

,,Není za co,” zavrtěl Jean hlavou. ,,Pokud tedy nelituješ dnešní večeře.”

,,To  žádném případě. Myslel jsem, že jsem mohl použít trochu jiný způsob zeptání. Choval jsem se jako nafoukaný idiot.”

,,Mí synové by řekli, že to oproti normálu není žádná změna. Já tedy rozhodně nesouhlasím. Aspoň to zaujalo moji pozornost.”

,,Copak Aramis a Athos, ti by mě rádi viděli hnít v pekle,” zasmál se Armand. ,,Vím, že to není na začátek dobrá otázka, ale co jejich matka?”

Jean s povzdechem zavřel jídelní lístek a odložil ho stranou. 

,,Promiň, nemusíš mi odpovídat.”

,,Ne,” zavrtěl Jean hlavou. ,,Není to problém. Já nejsem jejich biologický otec, jsem jejich strýc. Jejich rodiče zemřeli při autonehodě. Neměli nikoho jiného, kdo by se o ně postaral, tak jsem si je vzal k sobě. Sice nevím, jak se chovají ve škole, ale doma bys pracovitější chlapce těžko pohledal. Jsem rád, že je mám.”

,,Možná na ně přeci jenom změním názor.”

,,Pokud plánuješ další rande, je to dobrý nápad,” pokrčil Jean rameny.

,,Tak to bych měl,” přikývl Armand a Jean úlevně vydechl.

Opět přišla servírka a tak si objednali jídlo a pití, než spolu opět začali mluvit.

,,Ty nemáš žádné děti?” zeptal se Jean.

,,Ne, dost si jich užiju v práci. Navíc nikdy jsem nepotkal nikoho, s kým by stálo za to založit rodinu.”

Jean moc dobře věděl, o čem Armand mluvil. Sám nemohl najít někoho, kdo by byl dost dobrý pro jeho chlapce. Někteří jejich existenci naprosto ignorovali.

,,Proč tedy zrovna já?” vypadlo z něj, než to mohl zastavit.

,,Nevím, prostě jsem to tak cítil, připadalo mi to správné.”

Jean naprosto zrudl, naštěstí ho zachránil servírka, která jim přinesla víno.

,,Na zdraví,” řekl Armand a nadzvedl svou sklenici.

,,Na nás,” opravil ho Jean a přiťukl si s ním.

Teď to byl Armand, kdo měl ruměnec na tváři.

Raději přešli k jiným tématům. Mluvili o práci a snažili se najít co nejvíce společných zájmů. Přitom konzumovali dobré jídlo a pití. Jean byl opravdu rád, že byl pozvaný do této restaurace.

Ke konci večera se po krátké hádce dohodli, že Armand zaplatí jídlo a Jean ho půjde doprovodit domů.

Opustili teplo restaurace a vydali se k Armandovi domů. Na nebi jasně zářily hvězdy, pro Jeana to byla dokonalá večerní procházka. Něco tomu ale scházelo.

Velmi opatrně vzal Armandovu pravou ruku do své a propletl si s ním prsty. Zvědavě se na něj podíval, ale Jean se jen usmál a tak to nechal být.

Ruku v ruce došli až k paneláku, ve kterém měl Armand byt.

,,Užil jsem si to, děkuji,” usmál se Armand.

,,Ne, to já děkuji,” zavrtěl Jean hlavou. ,,Příště naplánuju něco já.”

,,Opravdu bude příště?”

,,Pokud chceš?”

,,Samozřejmě že ano.”

,,Pak jsme domluveni, ozvu se ti.”

,,Dobře.”

Zůstali stát naproti sobě neschopni jediného slova.

,,Můžu?” zeptal se nakonec Jean.

Armand, který ho hypnotizoval pohledem, jen přikývl.

Jean se k němu pomalu naklonil a lehce si ho za tvář přitáhl k sobě. A pak se konečně políbili. Tři malé sladké polibky, než se od sebe odtáhli.

,,Zítra napíšu,” řekl nakonec Jean.

,,Budu čekat,” usmál se Armand.

,,Dobrou noc.”

,,Tobě taky.”

Jean Armandovi zamával, než pomalu odcházel domů. S dnešním večerem nemohl být spokojenější.

…

Když Jean dorazil domů, všude bylo ticho. Bylo ale jasné, že jsou chlapci doma, jelikož jejich boty ležely u dveří. Jean se tiše přesunul do své ložnice, kde se svlékl a zaplul pod přikrývky.

Nechtěl nic zakřiknout, ale možná právě potkal někoho, kdo mu skutečně rozumí. 

Byl to krásný pocit a Jean už se nemohl dočkat, až mu zítra napíše.


	3. 2. kapitola

Jean se probudil s tou nejlepší náladou, jakou za poslední dobu měl. Cítil se opravdu spokojený při vzpomínce na včerejší krátké polibky, které si při loučení vyměnil s Armandem.

Vzpomněl si na svůj slib, že Armandovi napíše. Okamžitě se podíval na hodiny, bylo půl osmé ráno. Zdálo se to být brzo, ale Jean si byl jistý, že Armand už bude vzhůru.

Vzal si tedy mobil a napsal snad tu nejvíce klišé zprávu, kterou kdy kdo vymyslel.

_ Dobré ráno. Doufám, že ses vyspal dobře.  _

Odložil mobil na noční stolek a vstal z postele, aby si mohl ustlat. Ani ne za dvě minuty se mu dostalo toužené odpovědi.

**Dobré ráno i tobě. Spalo se mi velice dobře. Co máš dnes v plánu?**

_ Asi dnes uklidím dům a odpoledne strávím s hochy venku. Co budeš dělat ty? _

**Taky musím uklidit. Jinak si budu číst a odpočívat.**

_ Tak si to užij :) _

**Ty taky.**

Jean se culil na svůj telefon jako idiot. Musel chvíli počkat, než mu úsměv opadne, než se vydal do kuchyně.

Jak se zdálo, jeho chlapci stále spali. Začal tedy připravovat snídani, aby až se vzbudí, měli něco teplého do žaludku.

Vůně jídla na jeho syny fungovala jako nejlepší budík. Jean brzy uslyšel kroky na schodech a za okamžik mu do kuchyně vešli oba chlapci, kteří ještě napůl spali. Vypadali téměř jako zombie.

,,Dobré ráno, hoši,” přivítal je.

,,Dobré, tati,” oplatili mu oba, než se posadili ke stolu. 

Jean dodělal snídani a postavil před ně talíř. Chtěl se jich zeptat, jak bylo na tréninku, ale věděl, že by se stejně nic nedozvěděl. Ráno byli naprosto nepoužitelní.

Sám si nabral snídani a všem jim donesl sklenici s džusem.

,,Díky,” ozvalo se dvojhlasně.

,,Nemáte zač,” přikývl Jean a pustil se do své porce.

Aramis i Athos do sebe snídani téměř hodili a utíkali si přidat. Jean se jen smál. Od té doby, co se dostali do stádia puberty, musel vařit pro pět lidí. 

Aramis se bránil tím, že jsou ve vývinu a potřebují co nejvíce živin. Athos jen protáčel oči a krmil se dál.

Když viděl, že se oba konečně probrali, začal se ptát.

,,Tak jak bylo včera na tréninku?”

,,Dalo se, hráli jsme dobře,” odpověděl Athos.

,,Dobře? Spíš skvěle. Řekl bych, že máme výhru v kapse,” usmál se Aramis s pusou plnou jídla.

,,Ještě nekřič, nevíme, jak silný bude protivník,” napomenul ho bratr.

,,Opravdu, mluvíš jak starý chlap. Možná proto jsi kapitánem.”

Athos jen protočil nad Aramisem oči. Jednou ho ten kluk přivede do blázince. 

,,No tak, kluci,” uklidnil je Jean. ,,Dobře se najezte, dneska nás čeká velký úklid domu.”

,,Tati!” protestovali oba.

,,Ne, víte, že je to potřeba, tak šup šup.”

Sice v horší náladě svou snídani konečně dojedli a začali uklízet dům. Athos se se svým osudem brzy smířil, ale Aramis neustále mumlal něco o zbytečné práci.

Jean ho raději ignoroval.

…

Armand umyl koulenu, kuchyni, vyluxoval a dal si prát věci. S prací byl hotový těsně před polednem a tak si uvařil malý oběd, než se i s knížkou stulil na pohovce a začal relaxovat.

Jeho dům byl vždycky tichý, byla to jeho oáza klidu. Měl rád, když bylo ticho. Byl to příjemný protipól vůči jeho normálním pracovním podmínkám.  

Dnes poprvé po dlouhé době si ale přál, aby tu nebyl sám. Chtěl tu mít někoho, kdo by ho třeba jen objímal. Přál si změnu od jeho obvyklého stereotypu.

Věděl, že ještě dneska žádná změna nenastane. Jean musel být doma se svými syny. I když je Armand neměl rád, nebyl takový hajzl, aby je obíral o jejich otce.

Raději čekal, až bude mít Jean čas a hlavně až se trochu lépe poznají.

…

Aramis s jásotem odhodil mokrou hadru na zem. Úklid byl u konce a to znamenalo jediné - svobodu. On i Athos už byli vyhladovělí a s radostí spolykali veškerý oběd, který otec navařil.

,,Tak co plánujete dělat odpoledne?” zeptal se Jean, když bylo veškeré jídlo snědeno.

,,Máme ještě dneska trénink,” odpověděl Athos.

,,I dneska?”

,,Ano, pozítří je zápas, potřebujeme trénovat, dokud můžeme.”

,,Takže tu necháte svého starého otce samotného?”

Aramis protočil oči, než ho pořádně objal.

,,Promiň, tati. zítra ale budeme mít volno, tak ti to vynahradíme.”

,,To byste měli. Kdy přijdete?”

,,Někdy večer.”

,,Dobře, budu na vás čekat.”

,,Nemusíš, tati. Raději se prospi.”

,,Jak myslíte.”

Athos s Aramisem ještě umyli nádobí, než se převlékli do sportovního oblečení a odešli pryč. 

Jean přemýšlel, co má dělat, když tu zůstal sám. Nakonec si lehl k televizi a vytáhl z kapsy u kalhot mobil.

_ Dům už mám poklizený a chlapci utekli na trénink. Nechali mě tu samotného :( _

**Chudáčku, jak ti to mohli udělat?**

_ Očividně jsem oblíbenější méně než fotbal. _

**Co děláš?**

_ Dívám se na televizi, ale nedávají nic dobrého. Čteš si? Doufám, že tě neruším. _

**Nerušíš, nějak nemám na čtení náladu.**

_ Děje se něco? _

**Ne.**

**Poslyš, když jsi doma sám...nechceš ke mně přijít?**

_ Rád přijdu, mám něco přinést? _

**Nemusíš, jen přines sebe.**

Jean se převlékl do hezčího oblečení, vzal ze spíže láhev vína a vydal se k Armandovi domů. Nečekal, že ho uvidí tak brzy po jejich první rande, ale rozhodně si nestěžoval. Byl za to rád.

Když zaklepal na dveře Armandova bytu, málem dostal šok, když mu Armand otevřel oblečený v teplácích a volném tričku. Vypadal naprosto jinak než normálně. Víc přítulněji, víc roztomile.

,,Ahoj,” usmál se na něj.

,,Ahoj.”

Armand mu úsměv opětoval a víc otevřel dveře, aby mohl Jeana pustit dál. Jean vešel dovnitř a otočil se na Armanda, aby mu podal víno.

,,Říkal jsem, ať nic nenosíš,” zavrtěl Armand hlavou, ale i tak mu na rtech hrál jemný úsměv.

,,A já tě neuposlechl, potrestáš mě za to?” zeptal se Jean s pozdviženým obočím.

Armand protočil oči, než si před něj stoupl a pomalu ho políbil. Jean ho okamžitě objal svými pažemi a polibek prohloubil.

Polibek byl naprosto jiný než ten včerejší. Byl delší a nebylo v něm tolik nervozity. Oba si ho opravdu užívali.

Jean se po chvilce odtáhl.

,,Jestli tohle byl můj trest, tak budu zlobit mnohem častěji,” neodpustil si poznámku.

Armand jen protočil oči. I když Jean nebyl biologickým otcem Aramise a Athose, oba chlapci mu byli povahově až příliš podobní. Skoro ho to až děsilo.

Nakonec vzal Jeana za ruku a vedl ho ke své malé pohovce, kam ho posadil. Odběhl do kuchyně pro vývrtku a dvě skleničky, se kterými se vrátil zpět. 

Jean se ujal otevření vína a oběma jim nalil pořádnou dávku. 

,,Na nás,” řekli oba zároveň a ne příliš mužně se zachichotali.

Posadili se na pohovku a stulili se k sobě. Armand sice zapnul televizi, ale ani jeden z nich ji nesledoval. Místo toho si povídali o těch největších blbostech - oblíbení herci, filmy, knihy, autoři.

A když už se ani jednomu nechtělo mluvit...nemluvili. Vyměňovali si krátké polibky, drželi se jeden druhého.

Ani jeden z nich si v tu chvíli nepřipadal sám.

Armand cítil, že v jeho bytě ještě nikdy nebyl tak spokojený, jako byl dneska.

…

Jean se vrátil domů těsně před devátou. Jen o dvacet minut později se vrátili jeho chlapci, upocení, smradlavý, ale s širokými úsměvy.

,,Jak jste se měli?” zeptal se.

,,Dobře,” odpověděli oba. ,,Půjdeme se osprchovat. Máme něco k večeři?”

,,Ne, ale něco vám mezitím udělám.”

,,Díky, tati.”

,,Nemáte zač, jen se, prosím, konečně umyjte. Neskutečně smrdíte.”

,,Díky, tati, ty víš jak potěšit,” zavrtěl Aramis hlavou, než zapadl do koupelny. 

Naneštěstí měli jenom jednu, takže Athos zůstal se svým otcem.

,,Co jsi dělal ty?” zeptal se Jeana.

,,Nic moc, jen jsem se díval na televizi.”

,,Hm, přijdeš se v pondělí podívat na ten zápas?”

,,Jistě že ano.”

,,Dobře,” přikývl Athos, než se vydal do svého pokoje.

Jean tedy začal vařit večeři pro ty dva otesánky a vesele si u toho pobrukoval. 

Byla to jedna ze sobot, kterou si opravdu užil.


	4. 3. kapitola

V neděli měli chlapci volno, tak je Jean vzal na oběd do restaurace a následně do cukrárny na sladký zákusek a zmrzlinu. Odpoledne navštívili kino, ale Jean filmu nevěnoval nějakou zvláštní pozornost. Těšil se až zítra opět uvidí Armanda.

Když budou mít štěstí, mohli by se vypařit, ale Jean věděl, že bude pod orlím pohledem svých synů, kteří měli ve zvyku na něj zamrkat vždy, když dali gól. 

Snad se ale najde aspoň chvilka, kterou by si s Armandem mohli ukradnout. 

Po kině se vrátili zpět domů, kde jim Jean připravil lehkou večeři, po které se oba dva vydali spát.

Jean tedy poklidil nádobí a kuchyň, než se sám vydal do postele. Místo spánku si však do půlnoci psal s Armandem. Teprve pak šli oba spát.

…

Když se druhého dne Jean vzbudil, Aramis i Athos už byli pryč. měl ještě dost času, proto se v klidu nasnídal a oblékl, než vyrazil do školy.

Kvůli zápasu si vzal volno, aby mohl po zápase se syny oslavit případné vítězství.

Poté, co dorazil ke hřišti, na kterém se měl zápas odehrávat, viděl, jak se oba dva týmy pilně rozcvičují na opačných koncích hřiště. Někde vprostřed stáli oba trenéři a Armand, nejspíš probírali nějaké organizační věci.

Jako by Armand cítil, že se na něj dívá, pozvedl hlavu a když ho pohledem našel, věnoval mu malý úsměv, který mu Jean s radostí opětoval.

Armand pak opět hlavu sklonil a pokračoval v diskusi s trenéry, zatím co se Jean připojil k řadě rodičů čekající u stánku s občerstvením.

S limonádou v ruce si našel volné místo na tribuně. Za necelých pět minut zápas začal.

Druhý tým si vedl dobře, ale na domácí neměl. Zvlášť ne s Aramisem a Athosem v útoku. Jean i po několika letech stále ohromeně zíral, když jeho synové hráli spolu. Byli neuvěřitelně sehraní a on nemohl být pyšnější, že je jejich otec.

,,Vypadáš až příliš spokojeně,” ozvalo se mu u ucha.

Jean s širokým úsměvem otočil hlavu a podíval se na svého přítele.

,,A ty bys měl taky. Je to tvoje škola, která vyhrává.”

,,Jsem. Aramis a Athos jsou na hřišti skvělí, kdyby se tak snažili i ve škole, nemuseli by dostávat tolik trestů.” 

,,Pochvala od ředitele za reprezentaci školy by ale taky neuškodila.”

Armand ho chvíli bez hnutí sledoval, než se jeho úsměv rozšířil.

,,Uvidím, co se dá dělat,” pokrčil rameny a otočil svůj pohled na hru. Jejich ruce se ovšem spojily. Díky publiku před nimi byly dobře schované, takže je nikdo neviděl.

,,Jestli večer budou mít týmovou oslavu, přijdeš ke mně?” zeptal se Armand, když už se zápas konečně blížil ke konci.

,,Jasně,” přikývl Jean.

,,Ještě se ti ozvu.”

Armand vstal a odešel za ostatními učiteli. Hra jen chvilku poté skončila výsledkem 4:1 pro domácí, kteří okamžitě začali jásat.

Jean byl opravdu pyšný, Aramis dal jeden gól a Athos dva. Tento úspěch budou muset oslavit.

…

,,Hráli jste skvěle,” pochválil je na cestě domů. 

Aramis i Athos, kteří unaveně leželi na zadním sedadle, jen zamručeli. 

,,Kdy to oslavíte?”

,,Dneska večer,” odpověděl unaveně Aramis.

,,Budete chtít odvoz?”

,,Asi jo.”

,,Tak fajn.”

Jakmile dojeli domů, kluci se vypravili do sprchy a Jean zatím uvařil oběd. Společně se najedli a pak chlapci odešli spát, aby opět načerpali energii.

Jean se tedy rozvalil na pohovce a začal psát Armandovi.

_ Chlapci mají večer oslavu. Kdy mám přijít? _

**Kdykoli budeš chtít. Budu čekat.**

_ Napíšu ti, až vyrazím. _

**Dobře.**

…

Chlapci prospali celé odpoledne, ale Jeanovi to nevadilo. Věděl, že si potřebují odpočinout. Po večeři se všichni tři převlékli a Jean je odvezl zpět na hřiště, kde se pořádala oslava vítězství.

,,Zavolejte, až budete potřebovat odvoz.”

,,Jasně, tati,” řekli oba, než vystoupili a zavřeli za sebou dveře.

Jean rychle napsal Armandovi zprávu, než k němu odjel.

....  

Aramis s Athosem si užívali oslavu a dobře se bavili se svými kamarády. Kromě jejich týmu tam byly i ostatní děti ze školy. A mimo jiné i idiot, který je oba štval.

,,A heleme se, naši hrdinové,” ozvalo se za nimi.

Oba si unaveně povzdychli. Neměli na něj nejmenší náladu.

,,Co chceš, Rocherforte?” otočil se Athos. 

,,Teď budete oblíbení co? Vyhráli jste zápas a váš otec leze ředitelovi do zadku.”

,,Náš otec nikam neleze a dej si pozor na jazyk,” odsekl Aramis.

,,Opravdu ne?” ušklíbl se Rocherfort. ,,Tak proč vedle něj dnes seděl?” 

Aramis i Athos se na něj překvapeně podívali.

,,To jste neviděli? Seděli vedle sebe aspoň deset minut.”

,,Tak vedle sebe seděli, no a co? Starej se radši o sebe.”

Rocherfort naštvaně odešel. Aramis počkal, až bude z doslechu, než se otočil na svého bratra.

,,Proč by táta seděl vedle toho blba?”

,,Třeba řešili nás, a když ne, třeba to byla jen náhoda. Nenech ho, aby tě rozčílil, nestojí to za to.”

,,Stejně se ho na to chci pak zeptat.”

,,Jak myslíš,” protočil Athos oči.

,,Zmlkni, otravo.”

,,Až po tobě.” 

Užívali si až do půlnoci, než zavolali svému tátovi, aby je vyzvedl. Ten pro ně za deset minut dojel.

,,Tak jak jste si to užili?” zeptal se jich po cestě domů.

,,Dobře,” odpověděl Athos.

,,Tati?”

,,Ano, Aramisi?”

,,Proč jsi dneska při zápase seděl vedle našeho ředitele?”

Jean ztuhl, ale okamžitě si uvědomil, že jeho synové nemohli nic vidět, vždyť s Armandem ani nic nedělali.

,,Přisedl si vedle mě, chtěl se mnou probrat vaše chování,” vymyslel si okamžitě.

,,Co, zase si stěžoval?” zeptal se otráveně Aramis.

,,Naopak, chválil vás.”

,,On?!”

,,Ano, on. Myslím, že na něj máte špatný názor.”

,,Na rozdíl od tebe až příliš dobrý, tati.”

Jean protočil oči. Jakmile dojeli domů, okamžitě je poslal spát. Sice měli být další den doma - měli to omluvené od školy, ale Jean věděl že by zůstali vzhůru až do rána.

To ale neznamenalo, že on byl o něco lepší.

Až do rána si psal s Armandem.


	5. 4. kapitola

O dva týdny později měl Jean opět volný pátek. Chlapci odešli spát ke svým kamarádům a on tak zůstal doma sám. Po krátké konverzaci s Armandem nakonec vyrazil k němu. Bylo to jejich desáté rande a Jean cítil ve svých kostech, že se bude od ostatních velmi lišit. Ne ale tím špatným způsobem.

Proto se tentokrát opravdu vyhákl. Černé těsné džíny, které na sobě už dlouho neměl, bílé tričko, přes které šly vidět jeho svaly, a navrch černou koženou bundu. 

Ještě nikdy se tak neoblékl, ale nikdy také nechtěl být tak svůdný. Armand byl někdo, pro koho stálo se takto obléknout.

Jean byl se sebou spokojený, ještě se trochu učesal a nastříkal na sebe svůj nejlepší parfém. Vzal si peněženku a klíče a konečně vyrazil k Armandovi.

…

Armand už ho samozřejmě očekával i s připravenou večeří a lahví vína. Jeanovi neuniklo, jak si ho Armand spokojeně prohlížel, když mu otevřel dveře. Jak to tak ale vypadalo i Armand se ho pokoušel svést. Měl na sobě ještě těsnější kalhoty než Jean a košili, jejíž vrchní knoflíčky byly rozepnuté. Navíc byl celý byt osvětlený svíčkami. Bylo víc než jasné, že pokud je dnes nikdo nevyruší, čeká na ně další meta.

,,Vypadáš úžasně,” polichotil Jean a vtiskl Armandovi malý polibek.

Armand si ho ale přitáhl mnohem blíže a polibek prohloubil.

,,Ty taky,” řekl, když se od sebe odtáhli. ,,Kůže k tobě rozhodně sedí.”

Jean se jen nevinně usmál.

Pochutnávali si na jídle a jejich rozhovory byly naplněné dvojsmysly. Napohled nevinnými dotyky se navzájem škádlili, nicméně jejich oči naplněné vášní prozrazovaly jejich pravé úmysly.

Oba dva moc dobře věděli, jak dnešní večer skončí. Jejich kůže brněla nedočkáním.

Po hlavním chodu přišel na řadu dezert a Armand se rozhodl Jeana pěkně potrápit. Olizoval svou lžičku tak obscénním způsobem a spokojeně u toho vzdychal. Kdyby se Jean nedokázal ovládat, převrhl by stůl a vzal by si Armanda přímo tady na podlaze.

Armandovi by to možná nevadilo, ale Jean si jejich poprvé představoval jinak. Proto pevně držel svoji lžičku a snažil se aspoň trochu uhasit plamen vzrušení, který v něm Armand zažehl.

Armand si ale moc dobře všiml, jak na něj působí. S radostí byl ochotný počkat. Přeci jen mu Jean neuteče.

Teprve až zmizel poslední kousek dortu, zvedl se Armand ze židle a natáhl k Jeanovi svou ruku. Jean ji přijal a nechal se odvést z kuchyně pryč. Prošli chodbou k jediným otevřeným dveřím. Jean jasně viděl obrys postele.

Jeho srdce začalo divoce bít nedočkavostí a jeho dech se zkracoval. Rychlými kroky se konečně dostali do ložnice a Jeanova trpělivost naprosto zmizela.

Přitiskl Armanda na dveře a okamžitě spojil jejich rty. Aniž by se od sebe odtrhli, začali ze sebe strhávat oblečení. To chvíli vlálo ve vzduchu, než nakonec spadlo na podlahu.

Téměř nazí nakonec spadli na měkkou postel, která se pod jejich váhou zhoupla.

Dychtivě se jeden druhého dotýkali.

,,Chci tě,” zašeptal Jean.

,,Tak si mě vezmi,” odpověděl Armand. Nechtěl nic jiného, než aby nad ním Jean převzal veškerou kontrolu.

,,Jak si přeješ.”

…

Vyčerpaní, ale naprosto spokojení leželi v posteli pod teplou přikrývkou stulení k sobě.

Rukama bloudili po těle toho druhého. Mazlili se a hledali lásku, kterou tak dlouho nezažili.

Bylo to neuvěřitelně příjemné.

,,Někdo by ti měl zakázat nosit kožené bundy. Vypadáš v nich až příliš dobře. Nejraději bych si tě přivázal k posteli.”

Jean se upřímně zasmál a políbil Armanda na čelo.

,,Myslím, že jsem ochotný riskovat. Navíc se mi ta představa velmi líbí.”

,,Je to nějaká tvá úchylka?”

,,Nevím, možná bychom to měli zjistit.”

,,To je dobrý nápad,” přikývl Armand.

,,To je, ale možná jindy. Vypadáš, že každou chvíli usneš.”

Armand na něj dětinsky vyplázl jazyk, než si uložil hlavu na jeho hruď a spokojeně zavřel oči.

Jean prstem kreslil malé kroužky na jeho nahá záda, dokud sám neusnul.

…

Jen velmi nerad opouštěl Armandův byt dalšího rána. Armand jim stihl připravit malou snídani, takže se Jean aspoň mohl najíst, než odešel. Nicméně neodešel bez pořádného polibku a příslibu zopakování včerejšího večera.

Dorazil domů jen deset minut před jeho chlapci, kteří sice dorazili rozespalí, ale ve velmi dobré náladě.

Jean pak strávil celý den uklízením s pomocí jeho synů, než si večer s knížkou a vínem zalezl do obýváku a do půlnoci si psal s Armandem.

…

,,Nezdá se ti, že je táta nějaký jiný?” zeptal se Athos svého bratra, když usínali v jejich pokoji.

,,Je nějaký šťastnější. Myslíš, že si někoho našel?”

,,Nevím, ale nedivil bych se. Přece jen ještě pořád není tak starý, aby někoho nemohl mít.”

,,Ale koho?”

,,To nevím, Aramisi, ale ani bych to neřešil. Až bude chtít, řekne nám to,” ukončil debatu Athos. ,,Mimochodem, jak bylo u Porthose? Dostatečně jsem ho varoval, aby na tebe nic nezkoušel.”

,,V pohodě,” odpověděl Aramis a byl rád, že v pokoji byla tma, aspoň Athos neviděl ruměnec na jeho tváři.

,,Jen v pohodě? To je celkem slabé slovo vzhledem k tomu, jak dlouho si mě prosil, abys u Porthose mohl spát sám.”

,,Ano? A když už jsem u toho, tak co d’Artagnan?”

Teď byla řada na Athosovi, aby zrudl. 

,,Je v pořádku.”

,,No tak, bratře můj, měl jsi s ním celý večer, neříkej mi, že jsi s ním nic neprovedl.”

,,Tímhle sám naznačuješ, že Porthos něco provedl tobě.”

,,Nic neřeknu, dokud se ty nevymáčkneš.”

,,Tak to tady budeme ještě pekelně dlouho,” pokrčil Athos rameny.

Dlouhou chvíli leželi ve svých postelích a pozorovali bílý strop nad sebou.

,,Athosi?” ozval se najednou Aramis.

,,Copak, bratříčku?”

,,Jak si myslíš, že asi vypadá naše budoucí macecha?”

,,Nemám nejmenší tušení a nechci se tím ani zatěžovat. Doufám jen, že tátu opravdu miluje.”

,,Co když ji nebudeme mít rádi?”

,,Buď se přizpůsobíme, nebo-”

,,Nebo?”

,,Nebo ji zlikvidujeme.”

,,To zní dobře.”

,,Doufej ale, že to nebudeme muset udělat.”

,,I kdyby, obě možnosti se mi velmi líbí.”

,,Ne ta druhá se ti líbí víc,” odporoval Athos.

,,Možná,” připustil Aramis nakonec. 

,,Běž spát, Ari.”

,,Až po tobě, Ati.”

Ještě chvíli se tak škádlili, než nakonec usnuli.  


	6. 5. kapitola

,,Ptám se znovu, proč se na to díváme?” zeptal se Armand a znechuceně pozoroval romantickou komedii, na kterou ho Jean přinutil se dívat.

,,Protože jsem si to přál,” odpověděl Jean s úsměvem a jako odměnu obdaroval Armandova nahá ramena malými polibky.

Bylo páteční dopoledne a oba měli být v práci. Dlouho se ale neviděli a rozhodli se vzít si dovolenou a užít si aspoň chvíli společného času s minimálním počtem oblečení na sobě.

,,Nechápu, co na tom vidíš,” zamumlal Armand ne příliš spokojený s výběrem filmu.

,,Není na škodu se na chvíli pobavit, zlato.”

,,Jsou to blbosti,” protestoval Armand.

,,Ale vtipné,” odporoval mu Jean a políbil ho, aby konečně umlčel jeho protesty. 

Věděl, že přesně toho chtěl Armand docílit. Na co zbytečně strávit čas před televizí, když je v ložnici čekala velká a velmi pohodlná postel. Ze které se dostali teprve před půl hodinou.

,,Už zase?” vydechl Armand potěšeně, když jasně ucítil Jeanovu erekci.

,,Měli bychom plně využít času, který máme jen pro sebe, nemyslíš?”

,,Uhm, někdy máš i dobré nápady.”

Jean tuto poznámku raději ignoroval a vyzdvihl si Armanda do náručí. Deka, jediná věc, která zakrývala jejich nahotu, z nich sklouzla na podlahu, kde ještě dlouhou dobu zůstala.

…

O další hodinu později leželi zamotaní jeden do druhého a Armand prsty nepřítomně kreslil obrazce na Jeanových zádech.

Ani jeden z nich ještě nikdy v životě nebyl tak spokojený.

Jean brzy usnul, ale Armandovi se to nedařilo. Neustále ho trápily hlasy v hlavě.

_ Jak dlouho to vydrží? _

_ Jak dlouho s ním Jean zůstane? _

_ Jak dlouho než si uvědomí, že pro něj není tím pravým? _

Jean byl někdo, koho Armand nikdy neočekával ve svém životě. Byl pozorný, neuvěřitelně milý a zábavný. A Armandovo srdce pro něj bilo jako splašené.

Armand věděl, že se do Jeana až po uši zamiloval, ale nedokázal doufat ve společnou budoucnost, zvlášť když ho oba Jeanovi adoptivní synové nenáviděli.

Jean pevně objal Armandovo tělo a přitiskl si ho ještě více ke svému. I přes teplo, které proudilo z Jeanova těla, byla Armandovi najednou zima.

…

Když se Athos s Aramisem vrátili domů, bylo všude prázdno, po tátovi ani stopy.

,,Že by byl zase na rande?” zeptal se Aramis s pozdviženým obočím.

,,Z práce už by měl být dávno doma, třeba jel nakupovat?”

,,Víš, že nakupuje vždycky ve čtvrtek. Určitě je na rande.”

,,Až nějak moc tě to těší,” konstatoval Athos s podezíravostí v hlase.

,,Čím víc bude on pryč, tím méně si všimne, když my dva budeme pryč. Nebo tady budeme někoho mít.”

,,Panebože, to tě tak zkazil Porthos, nebo jsi už takový byl?”

Aramis jen zamrkal.

,,Co si dáme na večeři, brácho?”

,,Nevím, já dneska nevařím.”

,,Typické,” protočil Aramis oči, než se porozhlédl po kuchyni po něčem, co by mohl uvařit. ,,Možná je načase, abychom mu řekli, že víme o jeho super tajném vztahu.”

,,Zatím bych ho kvůli tomu nedusil. Měli bychom mu dát chvíli prostor.”

,,Jsi strašný kazič zábavy, víš to?” zeptal se Aramis a šťouchl ho vařečkou do hrudi.

,,D’Artagnan si nikdy nestěžoval,” pokrčil Athos rameny s malým úsměvem na rtech.

Aramis se na svého bratra šokovaně podíval.

,,Nedokážu uvěřit, že můj bratr řekl něco takového. Athosi, cítíš se dobře?”

Athos jen protočil oči nad chováním svého mladšího bratra.

,,Ať se ti to nepřipálí,” varoval, než odešel do jejich pokoje.

,,Pozdravuj ode mě d’Artagnana!” křikl za ním Aramis.

Athos si jen povzdechl, jeho bratr byl nepoučitelný a on by měl Porthosovi nakopat zadek za to, že ho zkazil ještě víc.

...

Armand s malým povzdechem sledoval, jak se Jean obléká. Strávili spolu skoro celý den v posteli, kde se odehrával jen sex a spaní. Ani jeden by na dnešku nic neměnili. Tedy skoro nic.

Jean na sebe oblékl ještě bundu, než se otočil k Armandovi a několika dlouhými kroky k němu došel s tím nejzářivějším úsměvem, jakým na něj Armand kdy viděl.

Jean ho několikrát políbil, než nechal své čelo odpočívat o to jeho.

,,Děkuji ti za dnešek.”

,,Já děkuji tobě,” odpověděl Armand a hřbetem ruky projel strniště na Jeanově bradě.

Jean se nemohl udržet a opět ho musel políbit. Armandovy rty ho neskutečně přitahovaly. Nemohl se jich nabažit. Nemohl se nabažit celého Armanda. Kdyby záleželo na něm, koupil by si ostrov, vzal si tam Armanda a strávil s ním zbytek života pryč od civilizace.

,,Kdy tě zase uvidím?” zeptal se Armand.

,,Nevím, ale jakmile dojedu, ozvu se ti.”

,,Dobře.”

Ještě jeden polibek a Jean odešel z Armandova bytu. Necítil Armandovy smutné oči, které se zabodávaly do jeho zad.

Armand věděl, že to není vůči Jeanovi fér, ale začínal si připadat jako jeho malé špinavé tajemství.

…

Jean se vrátil domů až po sedmé hodině večer. Jeho chlapci leželi u televize a znuděně sledovali nějaký film s hromadou brambůrek a cukrovinek.

,,Ahoj, tati!” pozdravili ho oba.

,,Ahoj, promiňte, že jsem se zdržel, byl jsem venku s kamarády.”

Aramis i Athos na sebe vědoucně mrkli, ale nahlas řekli jen: ,,Jasně, tati. V pohodě.”

,,V troubě máš jídlo,” dodal Aramis.

,,Díky, jak bylo ve škole?”

,,Šlo to,” odpověděl Athos.

,,Skvěle, Richelieu byl pryč, takže dneska se všichni výjimečně dostali domů včas.”

,,A známky dobrý?”

,,Jasně že jo, tati.”

,,A jak bylo na tréninku.”

,,Ještě pořád jsem nejlepší útočník a Athos nejlepší brankář.”

Athos jen protočil oči a praštil svého bratra polštářem.

,,Sebechvála smrdí.”

,,Moje ale voní.”

,,To není sebechvála, ale ta žvýkačka, co máš v puse.”

,,Musíš mi vždycky kazit legraci? Jsi příšerný bratr. Zlý, Athos, zlý!”

,,Musíš být vždycky tak dramatický? Přísahám bohu, že ses měl raději přihlásit do dramaťáku než na fotbal.”

,,To není špatný nápad, byl by ze mě skvělý Romeo.”

,,To pochybuji.”

,,Athosi!”

Jean se nad svými syny musel usmát. Byli úžasní. Škoda jen, že se toho nedožili jejich rodiče. Byli by na ně opravdu pyšní.

,,Tak jak ti chutná, tati?” zeptal se Aramis.

,,Skvělé, měl bys dělat kuchaře.”

,,Já to vím, jsem muž mnoha talentů.”

Aramis byl ze sebou opravdu spokojený. Aby ho Athos trochu zklidnil, vzal svou colu a vylil mu ji na hlavu.

,,Athosi, ty blbečku!” vyjekl Aramis a běžel do koupelny se usušit.

,,Bylo to nutné?” zeptal se Jean.

,,Začínal být až moc pyšný. Jen dohlížím, aby se nezkazil.”

,,Skvělá práce, jen pokračuj.”

,,Díky, tati.”


	7. 6. kapitola

Jejich vztah, ač krátký tak neméně vášnivý, se vyvíjel dobře. Až velmi dobře. Oba tak trochu tušili, že se na ně žene bouře, ale ani jeden nevěděl odkud.

…

Aramis neměl dobrý den. Nejprve se vzbudil se sluncem v ksichtu. Jakmile otevřel oči, zjistil dvě věci. Za prvé jeho bratr se opět vyplížil oknem ven a nebyl doma. Za druhé mu zbývalo patnáct minut do začátku školy.

Rychle se oblékl a učesal, než vyběhl z domu. Rychlým sprintem se dostal včas do školy, jenže s jeho štěstím potkal na chodbě Rocherforta, který opět nedokázal být zticha.

,,Copak se děje, že jdeš pozdě? Zapomněla tě vzbudit maminka? Počkat, ty vlastně žádnou nemáš.” Rocherfort se začal smát i s jeho kumpány. 

Aramis jen zavrtěl hlavou a chtěl jít do třídy. Rocherfort ale pokračoval.

,,A kde je vlastně ten tvůj bratr? Ještě pořád leze do postele mladším klukům? Nebo mu tam lezou dobrovolně stejně jako ty?”

,,To vezmeš zpátky, ty hajzle!” zakřičel Aramis.

,,Nevezmu, co by na to asi řekl ten váš tatínek?”

Pro Aramise to byla poslední kapka. Napřáhl se a jednu Rocherfortovi vrazil. Rocherfort si to samozřejmě nenechal líbit a ránu mu oplatil.

Svalili se na zem, kde v bití pokračovali. Ani jeden z nich se nehodlal vzdát. Nakonec je ale od sebe odtrhl učitel, až nyní si Aramis uvědomil, že spadl do pasti. Byli to tři tvrzení proti jeho. Nebyl tu nikdo jiný, než Rocherfort a jeho dva kamarádi.

,,Je mi jedno, kdo co řekl. Prví ránu jsi udělil ty. Do ředitelny!”

Aramis se poslušně zvedl ze země a odkráčel si to do ředitelny. Horší už to dneska být nemohlo.

Ani si neuvědomil, že nezaklepal na dveře ředitelny, dokud je neotevřel. Tehdy už ale bylo pozdě.  S rozšířenýma očima pozoroval jeho vlastního otce, jak strká jazyk do Richelieuovy pusy a mačká mu zadek.

,,Co to má sakra znamenat?!” vykřikl.

Jeho otec od Richelieua překvapeně poodstoupil.

,,Aramisi?”

Aramis už toho ale měl opravdu dost. Otočil se na patě a utíkal pryč. Slyšel otce, jak křičí jeho jméno, ale jemu to bylo jedno. Nedokázal uvěřit tomu, že jeho otec by dokázal líbat jeho odporného ředitele.

Aramis nevěděl, co má dělat. Nechtěl se teď vrátit domů, byl až příliš naštvaný. Naštěstí si vzpomněl, že Porthos dneska zůstal doma.

Na nic nečekal a rozběhl se k němu. Bylo to druhé místo, které mohl nazývat domovem. Při běhu si ani nevšiml, že se mu z očí spustily slzy. Uvědomil si to teprve, když mu Porthos otevřel dveře a vyděšeně se na něj podíval.

,,Co se děje?” zeptal se něžně a setřel mu prsty slzy z tváří. 

Aramis nic neřekl, jen mu vběhl do náručí a nechal se jím objímat. Porthos ho nakonec vyzdvihl do náruče a odnesl ho na pohovku. Věděl, jak Aramise utěšit, proto ho jen objímal a čekal, až se mu Aramis svěří.

Času měli víc než dost.

…

Jean zůstal zírat na místo, kde před chvílí stál jeho syn. Nechtěl, aby se o nich dozvěděl takhle, nicméně už to nešlo vrátit zpátky.

,,Půjdu za ním,” řekl a otočil se na Armanda. Ten stál nehybně vedle něj. 

,,Jen běž,” přikývl Armand.

Jean bez dalšího slova odešel, neuvědomoval si ovšem, jakou spoušť za sebou nechává.

Odjel domů, ale ten byl prázdný. Zkoušel Aramisovi volat, ale ten mu to samozřejmě nebral.

Nakonec se mu podařilo dovolat Athosovi.

,,Co se děje, tati?”

,,Nevíš, kde by mohl být Aramis?”

,,Ve škole, kde by byl?”

,,Tam není.”

,,Jak to? Stalo se něco?”

,,Ano,” povzdechl si Jean. ,, Vysvětlím ti to později. Teď mi prosím řekni, kde by mohl být.”

,,Jestli jste se nějak pohádali nebo něco, bude lepší, když ho necháš chvíli být. Já se ho po škole pokusím najít a pak se ti ozvu, dobře?”

,,Dobře.”

,,Skvěle, tati, tak odpoledne.”

Jean odložil mobil a praštil sebou na pohovku, tohle bylo sakra zlý. 

…

Athos se nemusel dvakrát rozmýšlet, kam má jít. Znal svého bratra až příliš dobře. Jestli nebyl ani doma ani ve škole, pak byl u Porthose, zvlášť, když i Porthos nebyl ve škole.

A skutečně, když zaklepal na Porthosovy dveře, přišel mu Porthos otevřít s úlevným výdechem.

,,No konečně, nechce mi říct, co se děje.”

,,Ani otec mi nechtěl říct, co si udělali.”

Přesunuli se do obýváku, kde Aramis stále ležel na pohovce.

,,Od rána se nepohnul,” zašeptal Porthos.

Athos přikývl a obešel pohovku, aby si mohl před Aramise kleknout.

,,Co se děje, brácho?” zeptal se a položil Aramisovi ruku na rameno.

,,Otec,” odpověděl Aramis.

,,Co provedl? Nechtěl mi to říct.”

,,Ocucával se s Richelieuem. Celou tu dobu lezl do postele jemu!”

Athos i Porthos zůstali na Aramise překvapeně zírat.

,,Náš ředitel? Chlap beze smyslu pro humor? Ten Richelieu?” ověřoval si Porthos.

,,Ano, ten,” přikývl Aramis.

,,No ty vole,” vydechl Athos a Porthos souhlasně přikývl. ,,Co budeme dělat?”

,,Nevím, nemám tušení.”

,,Možná by ses měl vrátit domů a probrat to s tátou, byl vyděšený, když tě nemohl najít.”

,,Možná by nám měl konečně začít říkat pravdu.”

Athos si povzdechl, proč byl jeho bratr tak paličatý?

,,Tak dneska ještě zůstaň tady a zítra se vrať domů. Já si s ním dneska promluvím.”

,,Díky, brácho,” poděkoval Aramis.

Athos jen přikývl. 

,,Dávej na něj pozor,” řekl Porthosovi, než odešel domů. 

Athos čekal všechno, ale tohle opravdu ne.

…

Když Athos dorazil domů, jeho táta přešlapoval sem a tam.

,,Ahoj, tati,” pozdravil.

,,Kde je Aramis?”

,,U kamaráda, zůstane tam ještě dneska.”

Jean chápavě přikývl, než se na svého syna podíval. ,,Řekl ti to?”

,,O tobě a Richelieuovi? Ano, řekl.”

,,Jak moc mě teď oba nenávidíte?”

,,Nenávidíme jeho, ne tebe. Jsme spíš velmi překvapení, tohle jsme nečekali.”

,,Nechtěl jsem, abyste se o nás dozvěděli takto. Chtěl jsem vás na to připravit.”

,,Obávám se, že ani nejlepší příprava by nezměnila naši reakci. Musíš pochopit, že ho nemáme rádi.”

,,Co mám teď dělat??” zeptal se Jean téměř bezmocně.

,,Nejprve si promluv s Aramisem, oba to potřebujete. Půjdu uvařit večeři, máš na něco chuť?”

Jean zavrtěl hlavou.

,,Půjdu si lehnout.”

,,Dobře, dobrou noc.”

,,Dobrou.”

...

Armand celý den hypnotizoval očima svůj mobil. Ten ale zůstával naprosto nečinný. Žádný hovor, žádná zpráva. Připadal si, jako by se vše přesunulo do doby, kdy ještě s Jeanem nechodil.

Armand věděl, že tohle je konec. Aramis a Athos ho ze srdce nenáviděli a on jim nikdy nedal jediný důvod pro to, aby ho měli rádi. Bylo mu to jedno, což se nyní ukázalo jako velkou chybou. Chybou, která ho bude stát Jeana.

Doufal, že se mu ozve. Že mu napíše, jestli už si promluvil s Aramisem, jestli je všechno v pořádku.

Prázdno v mobilu odpovídalo prázdnu v jeho srdci.

Konečně měl naději, konečně si začal zvykat, že už nemusí být sám, ale opět se ocitl na začátku. Nikdo ho nechtěl a to bolelo.

Možná by si měl pořídit nějaké domácí zvířátko. To mu srdce nezlomí. 


	8. 7. kapitola

Aramis si s radostí nechal čechrat vlasy od Porthose. Celý den se nehnul ze svého místa na pohovce a nechal se jím obsluhovat.

Věděl, že je špatné Porthose takhle využívat, ale nemohl myslet racionálně. Stejně tak Porthos věděl, že Aramis nyní potřeboval nějakou podporu. A kdo jiný by mu ji měl dát než on?

,,Chceš si o tom promluvit,” zeptal se Porthos.

Aramis zavzdychal do polštáře a zavrtěl hlavou.

,,Nedokážu uvěřit, že by si táta vybral někoho takového. Co na tom parchantovi vidí?!”

,,Třeba je dobrý v posteli,” ušklíbl se Porthos.

,,Porthy! Jak můžeš?!”

Porthos se jen zasmál a poškrábal ho na temeni.

,,Máš úžasné ruky,” zavzdychal slastně Aramis. 

,,To za prvé, za druhé vím, co máš rád.”

,,Co bych bez tebe dělal?”

,,To nevím, ale o tom nemusíme přemýšlet.”

Aramis se sladce usmál. Miloval Porthose víc, než bylo v jeho věku obvyklé. Jenže Porthose prostě nešlo nemilovat, byl neuvěřitelně milý a starostlivý. Porthos by pro něj položil život.

,,Ne že bych tě chtěl vyhazovat, ale nemyslíš si, že je čas vrátit se domů? Nechal si svého tátu dusit už dlouho.”

Aramis byl dlouhou chvíli zticha, než nakonec přikývl. Nemohl se mu vyhýbat věčně, navíc čím dřív si promluví tím lépe.

,,Nejspíš máš pravdu.”

,,Já mám pravdu vždycky,” řekl Porthos a líbnul ho na čelo.

,,Jsi vždycky tak skromný, Porthy.”

,,Já vím, no tak vstávej. Musíš se obléct. Takhle tě domů poslat nemůžu,” poukázal Porthos na Aramisovu nahotu.

,,Já myslel, že se ti takhle líbím nejvíc?” flirtoval Aramis.

Porthos ho jen poplácal po zadku.

,,Jen běž.”

Aramis velmi neochotně vstal z pohovky a zašel si pro oblečení. Nahý opravdu nemohl jít domů.

…

Konfrontace byla příšerná, tak jak všichni tři předpokládali. Seděli v tichosti u kuchyňského stolu a pokukovali po sobě.

Nakonec se ke slovu odhodlal Aramis.

,,Proč sis proboha ze všech lidí na světě vybral zrovna jeho?”

,,Protože mě chtěl taky,” odpověděl Jean.

,,Ale můžeš mít tolik jiných lidí? Víš kolik matek po tobě jede?”

,,Já ale nechci ženu. Jsem gay proboha!” protestoval Jean zoufale. ,,Chci Armanda, v soukromí je jiný.”

,,Je to Richelieu, týrá nás a celou školu!” 

,,Ale v soukromí je naprosto jiný.”

Aramis naštvaně překřížil paže na hrudi.

,,Fajn, mysli si, co chceš, ale až ti zlomí srdce, neříkej, že jsem neměl pravdu,” vybuchl a prudce odešel od stolu.

Jean za ním v šoku zíral.

,,Dej mu čas, tati. Sice s ním souhlasím, ale vím, že teď potřebuješ, aby na tebe aspoň jeden tvůj syn nebyl naštvaný.”

,,Jak ho můžete soudit, když ho pořádně neznáte?”

,,To co jsem viděl, mi stačilo,” řekl Athos a také odešel do svého pokoje.

Jean zůstal u stolu sám. Nevěděl, co má dělat. Neočekával od svých synů takovou nenávist.

Nakonec vytáhl z kapsy mobil a vytočil známé číslo.

Věděl, že Armandovi už dva dny nezavolal, měl toho dost. Potřeboval ho a bylo mu sakra líto, že se na něj takhle vykašlal.

Armand mu to ale nebral.

Jean zoufale hleděl na mobil, tohle byla jeho chyba a on ji potřeboval napravit. Okamžitě.

…

Athos seděl na své posteli a psal si s d’Artagnanem. Čas od času se ale podíval na svého bratra, který ležel stulený na své posteli a naštvaně hleděl na strop.

,,Ten strop za nic nemůže,” podotkl.

,,Ale Richelieu ano.”

,,Opravdu si myslíš, že je Richelieu takový, jaký je i ve škole?” zeptal se Athos. ,,Víš, že otec by nechodil s někým takovým.”

,,K čemu mi to je, když se k nám chová jak k idiotům? Navíc jsem na něho až příliš naštvaný, než abych ho nechal stát se naši macechou.”

,,Macechou? Opravdu?”

,,Ano,” odfrkl Aramis.

Athos se opravdu musel smát, když si představil Richelieua v dlouhých šatech a s parukou. Byla to opravdu zábavná představa.

,,Prosím, už to nikdy neříkej, ještě z toho budu mít noční můry,” zasmál se Athos a hodil po bratrovi polštář.

Aramis na něj jen vypláznul jazyk.

,,Nenávidím tě.”

,,Já tebe taky, drahý bratře. Mimochodem, jdu dneska za d’Artagnanem. Budeš mi krýt záda?”

,,Fajn,” protočil Aramis oči. 

,,Skvěle.”

...

Armandův mobil se opět rozsvítil, ale on mu nevěnoval jedinou pozornost. Věděl, kdo mu volá, ale z dětinských důvodů ho odmítal zvednout.

Věděl, že konfrontace s dětmi byla pro Jeana těžká, ale aby mu začal volat až po dvou dnech bylo přehnané.

Nebyl hračkou. Byl člověk a zasloužil si lepší chování.

A i když Jeana opravdu miloval, odmítal se mu tak jednoduše vzdát.


	9. 8. kapitola

Jean se ještě několikrát pokoušel Armandovi dovolat, ale vždy se dostal je do hlasové schránky. Jeana to nepřekvapovalo. Celé dny se mu neozval a navíc ho zanechal v jeho pracovně jako nějakou hračku, která ho přestala bavit. Udělal chybu a bylo více než jasné, že ji přes telefon rozhodně nenapraví.

Athos a Aramisem na něho přestali být tolik naštvaní a atmosféra v jejich domě se začínala pomalu vracet k normálu.

…

Armand byl v horší náladě, než kdy dřív a to se odráželo na jeho přístupu. Bylo těžké rozhodnout, jestli byli zoufalejší jeho kolegové, nebo studenti.

Věděl, že se choval jako parchant, ale cítil se prostě mizerně. Myslel si, že by mu to s Jeanem mohlo vyjít, ovšem jako vždycky šel jeho vztah do háje.

Už vážně nevěděl, co dělá špatně. Byl tak strašným člověkem, že s ním nikdo nedokázal vydržet? Nebo měl jen smůlu?

Tak či onak, vzdal to. Neměl šanci na nějakého partnera a už ho nebavilo zklamání, které prožíval. Zůstane sám. Tak to bude nejlepší.

…

,,On se snad zbláznil!” rozčiloval se Porthos, když se posadil ke svým přátelům o obědové přestávce.

,,Co se děje?” zeptal se ho Aramis.

,,Richelieu se stal. Od té doby, co ho váš otec opustil, je nesnesitelný.”

,,To byl vždycky,” podotkl d’Artagnan.

,,Jenže teď tu míru nesnesitelnosti vynásob třemi.”

Jeho tři kamarádi se otřepali. Nedokázali si představit ještě horšího Richelieua.

,,Co budeme dělat?” zeptal se d’Artagnan.

Athos se podíval na svého mladšího bratra.

,,Zřejmě jsme podcenili, co k sobě ti dva cítí.”

,,To ano, nečekal bych, že Richelieu našeho otce opravdu miluje,” přikývl Aramis.

,,Měli bychom je dát zpátky dohromady.”

,,Ale jak?”

,,Richelieu nebude ten, co udělá první krok, takže k tomu musíme dokopat našeho otce.”

,,Jestli se vám to povede, bude vám celá škola vděčná,” řekl Porthos.

,,Hlavně něco udělejte,” dodal d’Artagnan, ,,dřív, než nás všechny zabije.”

Athos a Aramis na sebe kývli. I když s jejich vztahem nebyli šťastní, jejich otec na tom byl mizerně a Richelieu zřejmě víc. Něco prostě museli udělat.

...

Jean se vrátil domů večer. Jako vždycky jeho synové na něj čekali s uvařenou večeří u stolu. Tentokrát ale byla v domě úplně jiná atmosféra. Jeho chlapci vypadali, jako by od něj něco chtěli a Jean se opravdu bál, co to bylo.

Během jídla nic neříkali, teprve až dojedli se rozmluvili.

,,Co se stalo mezi tebou a Richelieum?” zeptal se ho zpříma Athos.

,,Proč se ptáš? Myslel jsem, že ho nenávidíte.” 

,,Ptá se protože víme, jak moc ti na něm záleží. Miluješ ho,” řekl Aramis.

,,Jenže jelikož jsem se choval jako idiot, je na mě naštvaný a já se nedivím.” 

,,Tati, trápí se stejně jako ty.”

,,A ikdyž to neradi uznáváme, vy dva spolu nejste zas tak špatní. Navíc jste byli oba o poznání šťastnější,” dodal Athos.

Jean je zarazil, něco mu na této situaci nesedělo.

,,Počkat vy dva vážně chcete, abych se dal dohromady s Richelieum? Proč?”

,,Chceme, abys byl šťastný,” odpověděl Aramis.

,,A? To není jediný důvod.”

Athos si povzdechl. Věděl, že jeho otec není hlupák, ale nečekal, že do toho bude až tak rýt. Když si ale vzpomněl na to, jak se s Aramisem chovali, když se o jejich vztahu dozvěděli, uznal, že to bylo opravdu podezřelé.

,,Fajn, Richelieu je v tak špatné náladě, že to odnáší celá škola. Všichni už jsou zoufalí. Jestli s tím něco neuděláš, zabije nás všechny.”

,,Už pár dnů se mu snažím dovolat, ale nebere mi to.”

,,Musíš jít za ním! To opravdu čekáš, že ti odpustí přes telefon?! Na odpuštění potřebuješ květiny a bonboniéru!” začal ho okamžitě poučovat Aramis.

,,Nejsi nějaký chytrý?”

,,Někdo v téhle rodině musí být. Zítra okamžitě vyraž na nákupy a jeď se mu omluvit. Všichni víme, že nutně potřebuješ sex.”

,,Aramisi!” zakřičel Jean s rudými tvářemi.

,,No co, má pravdu,” zastal se Athos svého mladšího bratra.

,,Na to kolik vám je, se nějak moc dobře vyznáte ve vztazích.”

,,Když se dáš zpátky dohromady s Richelieum, řekneme ti naše tajemství.”

,,Platí,” zamrkal Jean a vyrazil do své ložnice. Potřeboval si vše promyslet. Zvlášť protože ho Armand momentálně nenáviděl a on se mu nemohl divit.

Kdyby měl takového přítele, okamžitě by ho pustil k vodě. A možná mu i jednu praštil.

Musel se s Armandem usmířit. Potřeboval to a Armand taky.

…

,,Myslíš, že to táta zvládne?” zeptal se Athos, když leželi ve svém pokoji.

,,Bude muset, jinak Armand vyvraždí celou školu.”

,,Je ti doufám jasné, že jestli bude úspěšný a ti dva se eventuelně vezmou, stane se naší ďábelskou macechou?”

Aramis zaúpěl.

,,Děláme to pro vyšší dobro,” snažil se přesvědčit sebe.

,,To můžeš říkat o společných Vánocích,” zasmál se Athos. Jen o chvíli později mu dopadl na obličej polštář. Opětoval palbu, ale Aramis se šikovně vyhnul.

,,Zmetku,” zaklel Athos.

Jen o sekundu později zazvonil Aramisovi mobil, překvapeně se pro něj natáhl. Athos už z jeho úsměvu poznal, kdo mu píše.

,,No nic, drahý bratře. Budeš mě muset krýt.”

,,Užij si to,” přikývl Athos. ,,A řekni Porthosovi ať je opatrný, zítra je přeci jen školní den a nechceme přeci, abys kulhal.”

Aramis mu věnoval zdviženého prostředníčka, než si sbalil věci a vydal se oknem ven.

,,Zmetek,” zaklel Athos.

Ze stolku vyštrachal svůj vlastní mobil.

,,Lásko? Máš dneska čas? Vím, že je pozdě, ale Aramis před pár minutami odešel k Porthosovi. Mám celý pokoj jen pro sebe. Tak za půl hodiny, super.”

S obrovským úsměvem odložil mobil zpět na stolek a spokojeně se natáhl na postel, dneska si neužije jen jeho bratr.


	10. 9. kapitola

Jean se pečlivě řídil pokyny svých synů, vybral krásnou kytici růží, koupil velkou bonboniéru a k tomu přidal i dobré víno. Šlo mu přece jen o to, aby dostal Armanda zpátky.

Svůdně se oblékl, ale počasí jako by se mu chtělo pomstít, se rozhodlo, že déšť by byl v tuto chvíli lepší než sluníčko.

Než se dostal k Armandově bytu, byl od hlavy k patě promočený a vypadal jako zmoklá slepice. Nicméně bylo pozdě na to, aby se otočil a promarnil další šanci. 

Zvledl ruku a zaklepal na dveře Armandova bytu. Pořádně se nadechl, když slyšel, jak se ke dveřím blíží kroky.

Tady to bylo. Tady byl ten okamžik, na který čekal.

Armand otevřel dveře a okamžitě strnul. Ani Jean se nehýbal. Vzájemně se pozorovali a Jean přemýšlel, jestli je Armand víc překvapený z toho, že ho tu vidí, nebo z toho jak vypadá.

,,Co se ti proboha stalo?” zeptal se Armand nakonec.

,,Přišel jsem se omluvit,” odpověděl Jean.

,,A před tím ses rozhodl dát si sprchu?” pozdvihl Armand obočí.

,,Chtěl jsem být svůdný,” pokrčil Jean rameny, než poklekl na zem. ,,Připravoval jsem si dlouhou řeč o tom, jaký jsem idiot.”

,,To jsi,” přikývl Armand souhlasně.

,,Ale to ty víš, takže ti řeknu jen...omlouvám se. Choval jsem se jako debil, když jsem se ti neozval. Miluju tě a vím, že se mnou nebudeš chtít mít do konce života nic společného, ale odpustíš mi aspoň? Prosím.”

Armand na něho hleděl. Nenacházel slova. Miloval Jeana, ale ten mu tak lehce zlomil srdce. 

Sekundy utíkaly a oni na sebe stále hleděli jako malé děti hledající odpověď na složitou otázku.

,,Ublížil jsi mi,” řekl nakonec Armand.

,,Mrzí mě to.”

,,Jak ti můžu opět věřit?”

Jeanovy oči poklesly smutkem. Tato jediná věta mu vypálila díru do srdce.

,,Na to ti nedokážu odpovědět. Můžu ti ale slíbit, že udělám vše proto, abych ti už nikdy neublížil.”

Jean zoufale hleděl na Armanda, chtěl mu povědět o všech pocitech, které bublaly v jeho nitru. Nedokázal je ale slovy popsat. Jeho oči opět klesly na podlahu.

Najednou ale Armand přijal všechny dárky, které mu přinesl. Jean překvapeně vzhlédl.

,,Tak pojď, nebo mi tu uděláš jezero. Mimochodem tu louži si utřeš. Teď se pojď převléct, vypadáš jako zmoklý pes.”

Jean téměř omámeně následoval Armanda do jeho bytu. Armand si odložil dárky do kuchyně a na okamžik zmizel do ložnice. Vrátil se s měkkou osuškou a hromadou suchého oblečení.

,,Na běž se vysprchovat a převléct. Uvařím ti teplý čaj, nebo ještě nastydneš.”

Jean beze slov zalezl do koupelny, kde si dopřál horkou sprchu. O dvacet minut později se v suchém oblečení vydal do kuchyně, kde už na něj čekal teplý čaj i s večeří.

,,Odpouštím ti,” řekl mu Armand. ,,Ale tohle je tvá poslední šance. Nechci být tvoje malé špinavé tajemství ani hračka, se kterou si budeš hrát jen, když se ti to bude hodit. Jasné?”

,,Slibuji. Měl jsem tě klukům představit už na začátku, ale bál jsem se, nenávidí tě.”

,,Mě nenávidí všechny děti, jsem ředitel,” protočil Armand oči. ,,Nezklam mě, Jeane, mám tě až příliš rád.”

,,Nezklamu,” slíbil Jean a dojedl svou večeři.

Společně se přesunuli do obýváku, kde se tulili pod teplou přikrývkou a sledovali až příliš nereálné filmy. Bylo to jejich první rande, i když to tak ani jeden z nich oficiálně nenazval.

Pozdě večer se ospalí dostali do ložnice, kde padli na postel a s polibkem na dobrou noc usnuli.

Šnečí tempo bylo nejlepší. Neměli kam spěchat, zvlášť když si teď vychutnávali nový začátek jejich vztahu, který nebyl vybudovaný na vzájemné touze a vášni.

Oba tohle potřebovali, potřebovali upevnit vztah už v základech, aby se jim opět nezbortil. A zdálo se, že byli na dobré cestě.

...

Aramis se podíval na hodiny na stěně, než svůj zrak přesunul na svého bratra. 

,,Zdá se, že náš otec uspěl,” pronesl s úšklebkem.

,,Snad ano, jestli ne, Richelieu nás všechny v pondělí ráno sežere za živa,” řekl Athos, než svou pozornost opět přenesl k mobilu ve svých rukách.

,,Já vím, že miluješ toho svého ,,malého mušketýra”, jak mu rád říkáš, ale připadám si tak nedoceněný, když mi nevěnuješ pozornost, bratře můj.”

,,Přemýšlel jsi už někdy o konzervatoři? Myslím, že by z tebe byl dobrý herec, Aramisi.”

,,Idiote! Moje bolavé srdce!”

,,Jasně,” protočil Athos oči a odložil svůj mobil. ,,je ti jasné, že teď když se dali zpátky dohromady-”

,,Snad.”

,,Snad, tak budeme pravděpodobně zavaleni kupou rodinných obědů a večeří a bůh ví čeho všeho?”

,,Kruci, tak nad tím jsem nepřemýšlel. Co když bude Richelieu trávit večery tady?!” vyděsil se Aramis.

,,Zdá se, že nám d’Artagnan a Porthos budou muset poskytnout dočasný azyl.”

,,To se můžu rovnou k Porthosovi odstěhovat! Už tak jsem tam skoro pořád.”

,,Tak se tam nastěhuj,” pokrčil Athos rameny.

,,Chyběl bych ti.”

,,Ne, já bych si sem nastěhoval d’Artagnana a téměř jistě bych si na tebe nevzpomněl, protože veškerá moje krev by se nacházela všude jen ne v mém mozku, jestli víš, co tím myslím,” zamrkal Athos.

,,Fůj, jsi nechutný perverzák!”

,,D’Artagnan to miluje!”

,,Dost bylo řečí o tvém nechutném milostném životě. Teď ale vážně, co když se ti dva budou chtít jednou nastěhovat spolu a vzít se?”

,,Myslím, že to už nebude náš problém. My dva už budeme dávno pryč. A navíc, jestli se budou chtít vzít a žít spolu, jen ať jdou do toho. Nechceme přece, aby otec byl navždy sám. Pokud má být šťastný po Richelieuově boku, tak ať tam je.”

,,Děsí mě, jak se z perverzáka dokážeš změnit v romantika.”

Athos jen zamrkal.


	11. Epilog

Aramis ani Athos svého otce neviděli celý víkend. Jediné, co od něj obdrželi, bylo oznámení, že se domů vrátí až v pondělí a že pokud by se jim cokoli stalo, mají okamžitě zavolat.

Oba nad tím jen protočili oči a otcovu absenci nijak neřešili. Pro Aramise to byla jedinečná příležitost strávit spoustu času s Porthosem, což zase zapříčinilo, že si k nim domů pozval Athos svého d’Artagnana.

Už teď jim bylo jasné, že otec musel uspět. Buď to, nebo nyní ležel v nemocnici vykastrovaný (Aramisovi připadal jako člověk, který by se svému partnerovi takto pomstil).

Nicméně v pondělí ve škole již nebylo žádných pochyb. 

Armand Richelieu často nazývaný noční můra či sadista si to rázoval po chodbách a usmíval se. Žáci si tak mohli oddechnout a nebyli jediní - učitelé se konečně uvolnili a přestali se zamykat v kabinetech ze strachu, že by narazili na Richelieua a vytočili ho, což by beze sporu vedlo k jejich propuštění.

,,Váš táta musí být sakra dobrý v posteli, jestli tohle dokázal udělat z něho,” šeptl Porthos svému příteli a hlavou poukázal na místo, kde se Richelieu právě nacházel.

,,Prosím, o něčem takovém se nechci bavit a už vůbec ne s tebou,” zaúpěl Aramis.

,,No nemáš moc na výběr, jestli zůstane ve vaší rodině, bude to můj budoucí zeť.”

,,Tak daleko bych zase nepřemýšlel,” odporoval Aramis.

,,O nás nebo o nich?” pozvedl Porthos obočí a netrpělivě čekal na Aramisovu odpověď.

Aramis moc dobře viděl, jak moc Porthosovi záleží na jeho odpovědi. 

,,Samozřejmě že o nich. Nemysli si, že tě někdy nechám odejít,” odpověděl okamžitě a pravdivě.

Na vztahu jeho otce mu rozhodně nezáleželo tolik jako na svém. Porthos byl jeho dětská láska, úplně první člověk, který kdy ochutnal jeho tělo - tedy aspoň rty a krk, Porthos s ním odmítal zatím spát.

Kousek jeho mysli zůstával racionální a říkal, že jejich vztah nevydrží, byli oba moc mladí. Když se ale podíval na Athose a jeho ,,maličkého”, věděl, že mají velkou šanci na šťastný a dlouhý vztah.

,,Nemysli si, že já někdy nechám odejít tebe,” řekl Porthos a perfektně ho vytrhl z myšlenek.

,,S tím ani nepočítám,” zamrkal Aramis svůdně.

,,Radši běž do třídy, než tě sním.” 

Porthos ho poplácal po zadku, tím si od Aramise vysloužil vypláznutý jazyk.

Aramis nakonec uposlechl a s malým zamáváním se vrátil do třídy.

Porthos ho pozoroval, dokud mu nezmizel z pohledu, poté svůj pohled zaměřil na Athose s d’Artagnanem, kteří seděli nedaleko od něj.

Oba měli na tváři příšerně zamilované úsměvy a chovali se jako typičtí zamilovaní puberťáci. Nicméně pokud se na sebe on a Aramis dívali aspoň z poloviny tak zamilovaně jako ti dva, Porthos mohl být se svým životem opravdu šťastný.

…

Dny plynuly a vztah Armanda a Jeana se rozvíjel více a více. Jean začal aspoň jeden den v týdnu trávit u Armanda a po pár měsících začal Armand navštěvovat jeho.

První setkání Armanda s Athosem a Aramisem bylo více než trapné. Armand věděl, že ho oba nenávidí, zvlášť kvůli tomu, že je nechával po škole jen proto, aby se dostal do kalhot jejich otce.

Nikoho nepřekvapilo víc než Armanda, když se jejich vztahy nakonec zlepšili a on s nimi začal trávit více času.

Aramis a Athos byli dosti šokovaní z toho,ž e jejich ředitel není až tak protivný, jak si to o  něm doposud mysleli. Co bylo ještě více šokujícího, byl Armandův dobrý smysl pro humor a co mu nahrálo ještě víc, byla skutečnost, že zadržel Jeana, aby je nezabil, když konečně vlezli do postele svým partnerům a Jean to zjistil.

Kolem a kolem byla z Armanda lepší macecha, než kterou kdy čekali.

A když konečně požádal Jean Armanda o ruku a udělal z něj jejich oficiální macechu?

Aramis ani Athos nemohli být šťastnější.


End file.
